Home for the Week
by LianaDare8
Summary: Shepard returns home for a little bit to introduce Kaidan to the Shepard's family. Not only does Kaidan find out more about Shepard, but meets old friends of Shepard and her funny siblings. Can Kaidan handle the Shepard family, or are they too much? Set after Mass Effect 1 and before Mass Effect 2. Currently on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 A Visit to Earth

**Author's Note- Well, it's been a long time since I wrote anything Mass Effect. I'm looking at my old Mass Effect story and I hate it, I think I'm gonna get rid of it. Anyway, this is a little story about Kaidan and Shepard after the attack on the Citadel. I actually just finished Mass Effect 3 and I hate the ending... but I have my own idea of a perfect ending. So I thought that before I write this story, I should tell you about my Shepard. I made a few changes to decisions of being a Spacer but very little. Shepard is a spacer, but she was born in London, England along with her twin brother Kalen, and her little sister Kiana, who are also in the Alliance. Shepard and her siblings lived there for a couple years until they were old enough to come on board.** **They learned how to be a soldier, and returned to London, England for a little bit. Keira can speak both an English and British accent but mostly does** **English. When she and her brother were 18, they signed up. Kiana did the same and they were separated ****but saw each from time to time.** **Keira became the first human Spectre of course, did I spell that right? Keira romanced Kaidan Alenko and stayed faithful of course, but after the attack of the citadel, she took him home to London, England where her parents are at and so are her siblings for a little bit until they are reported back on the ship. Keira and Kalen both have blonde hair but Kiana has brunette. Keira and Kiana have green eyes but Kalen has blue. Also Kalen and Kiana join Keira's crew in the third game for me and romance her crew. Kiana/Garrus and Kalen/Tali. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kalen and Kiana, everything else goes to Bioware.**

* * *

><p>"Joker, set a course to London, England on Earth. It's time for a little shore leave for everyone, and tell my crew to meet me in the debriefing room." Shepard announced over the comm.<p>

"Aye aye commander," Joker said.

Shepard made her way to the debriefing room and saw that Garrus, Wrex, Liara, and Tali were already there. Shepard sat down in one of the chairs and Kaidan walked in, making Shepard's stomach twist in knots.

_Damn it why is it that a Reaper doesn't make me feel this way but my Lieutenant does?_ Shepard asked herself, but pushed the thought to the back of her head when Kaidan sat down.

"All right you guys. We're heading to Earth for a little shore leave. I'm sure you guys would like to go somewhere right? If you do just send the coordinates to Joker. I'm sure w well, I am. I need to see my family can stop at a few places but right now, we're going to Earth. London, England t be exact." Shepard didn't miss the wide eyes from Kaidan, but ignored it. "Am I clear?" She asked, and saw a nod from both Wrex and Liara.

"Of course Shepard," Tali and Garrus said, and left the debriefing room with Liara and Wrex following. Shepard turned her attention to Kaidan, who sat there looking at her with a confused expression.

"Why England commander?" Kaidan asked. Shepard smiled lightly and pecked him on the lips before replying. "My family lives in London, England Kaidan, and I thought that you might want to meet them, well, my mother found out somehow, and I'm still trying to find out and since she is a higher rank then me, she flat out ordered me to bring you home for the weekend so she could make sure that you were the 'perfect match'." Shepard exaggerated the last bit, and Kaidan couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like that, but now I'll have to take you to Vancouver to meet my family..." Kaidan trailed off in thought.

"Yes I'm sure your mother will tell me every little secret she knows about you, and show me embarrassing pictures that I'll beg her to let me keep." Shepard said teasingly, and laughed when she saw Kaidan's horrified face.

"On second thought, let's not see my family." Kaidan laughed nervously, and pulled her into his lap to kiss her neck. Shepard giggled but pulled back to look at his face.

"I should let you know, my mother will probably pester you with questions, and if my siblings are there, then they won't leave you alone, well, Kiana won't. Kalen will probably make jokes. My father should be in space right now, so that's about it." Shepard said, and saw Kaidan gape.

"You have siblings?" Kaidan asked. Shepard laughed out loud but nodded her head.

"Yes, Kalen is my twin, and Kiana is my little sister." Shepard said.

"Wow... you have quite a family." Kaidan said, and Shepard snorted.

"Please, you haven't even met them yet, and I didn't want you too because they are so embarrassing." Shepard said, and gave Kaidan a kiss and climbed off his lap. "Well come on, I have some work to do before we reach Earth, and I'm sure you do too. We plan on staying there for the weekend so make sure you pack enough stuff." Shepard said before she left the debriefing room.

Shepard sighed to herself and escaped to her bedroom.  
>This is going to be a long weekend." She said to herself before she began to pack.<p>

**Did you enjoy it? I SOOO hope you did! I didn't want to change a lot of things but I just made a teeny little bit of changes. The next chapter, you'll get to learn more about Keira Shepard a little bit. Please Review, it would mean so much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Shepard family

**Author's Note- Okay, next chapter. I would really love reviews people. So, If I don't get at least two reviews, then I won't update! I want two reviews before I update chapter 3! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- I own no characters except Kalen and Kiana. Everyone else goes to Bioware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Shepard stood in front of the front door. Inside, she could hear faint noises of people inside. Kaidan stood beside her.<p>

"Ready?" Shepard asked. Kaidan hesitated but nodded his head. Shepard knocked on the door three times before she waited. A few seconds later, a beautiful younger version of Shepard appeared. She was tall, but not as tall of Kaidan or Shepard. She had tan skin, green eyes like Shepard, and brunette hair unlike Shepard, who had gorgeous blonde hair. She was well muscled, but looked so fragile, as did her older sister.

"Keira!" The young girl shouted, and she wrapped her arms around Shepard. Kaidan never heard anyone say Shepard's name before, her name sounded so beautiful on tongue of someone who said it. It seemed to suit her.

"Kiana what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" Shepard said, she was startled by the sudden outburst.

"Kalen and I have some shore leave for the week. We decided to visit mom. Mom told me you were bringing home a boy, is this him?" Kiana took a sudden interest to Kaidan. "He sure is cute!" Kaidan couldn't help but blush. Kiana must be the Shepard that wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Kiana! Leave the poor boy alone! He just got here! Let's not scare him away!" Now an older looking version of Keira and Kiana Shepard came out. She was just as beautiful as well. She had Keira's gorgeous blonde hair but striking blue eyes. Her skin was nicely tanned, and she was well muscled as well. "Keira darling! Your home!" Mrs. Shepard gathered her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Hi mom," Keira said, and wrapped her arms around her mother. Mrs. Shepard turned her focus to Kaidan and hugged him as well.

"It is so nice to meet you! Keira has told me so much about you! I'm Hannah Shepard, please call me Hannah. You just met Kiana, Kalen is upstairs somewhere. Come in children!" Hannah offered them a way inside and Kaidan and Keira gathered their belongings and walked into the house. "Dinner is almost ready. Take your things upstairs and come back down." Hannah ordered before returning to the kitchen.

Keira and Kaidan took their stuff upstairs and entered what must have been Keira's room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. A bed fit for two people laid against the wall that faced the door. The pillows looked like they were sowed by hand. The blanket was a turquoise with a white fur blanket. Kaidan could tell it wasn't real fur though. Kaidan looked to the right wall and saw a desk with a lamp and a laptop. Some pictures were there as well. A shelf hung above the desk and on the shelf were some datapads, real paper and books, and a little console to hold music. Trophy's for volleyball stood there too. Kaidan couldn't help but smirk. Keira Shepard was a volleyball player? Never saw that one coming. On the left wall sat a window blinds were open but purple curtains blocked out the sun. On the window seat was an old blanket with the initials K.S. It must have been Keira's baby blanket when she was born. Another hand sowed pillow sat on the seat an next to the pillow was a sketchbook. Kaidan picked it up and began to look through it. Beautiful sketches filled the paper. One was of the beach, and another was a giant tree with flowers falling down from it. So many other beautiful drawings filled the paper and Kaidan was mesmerized.

"I didn't know you can draw..." Kaidan trailed off. He turned to see Keira unpacking her things. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's an old hobby of mine." She walked over to him and looked at the photos. "I remember that one! I was in the forest with Kalen and Kiana one day and this beautiful deer came up. I brought my sketchbook and I had to draw it. We were extremely as we watched and I draw. When I finished, I gave it some bread and it ran away." Keira said. Kaidan placed the book down and gathered her in his arms. He placed one hand on her back and the other in her hair and kissed her. Hard. Keira put her arms around Kaidan and Kaidan tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Kaidan reached under the shirt and his hand met her bare back. She moaned in response.

A hard rap at the door forced the to reality.

"Mom said dinner is ready." An amused Kiana said. She ran down the stairs before Keira could do anything. Kaidan looked around the room and stopped when he saw what was on the wall.

"You surf?" Kaidan asked, surprised. On the wall where some more pictures and a poster with the Alliance symbol on it, but a light pink surfboard with a white flower was hanging on the wall. It seemed to go well with the ocean blue colored wall.

Keira laughed out loud but replied. "Yes I do. I love the beach. I just love the way the sand feels in between my toes and the way the water splashes on my skin. Kiana and I surf all the time. I should take you there before we have to go." Keira suggested, and Kaidan nodded. "Now, finish unpacking and meet me downstairs to meet Kalen." Keira gave him a peck on the lips before she went out the door and downstairs.

**Author's Note- Did you like? I hope so! Remember, two reviews and I shall give you chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3 First dinner

**Author's Note- OMAHGOD OMAHGOD! I actually got more than two reviews! I love you guys! I noticed that in one of my reviews, someone mentioned about no one ever giving Shepard some siblings or a family or something like that. To respond, yeah I know. It kinda bothered me. I think it would be so cool for Shepard to have siblings. I actually plan on making a Mass Effect 3 story featuring them in it. Everything will still be in order, even the endings sadly, but I may just change the banter and the dialogue a few times since I'm gonna have Kiana and Kalen on board! Anyway, enjoy the 3rd chapter! Don't you dare forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kalen and Kiana. Everything else goes to Bioware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kaidan climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. All the Shepard's except for the dad were there, laughing and talking. Kaidan didn't notice a dog in the kitchen till it barked and ran towards him. Everyone jumped in surprise and the dog pounced on Kaidan. Kaidan fell to the ground and was receiving lots of licks to the face.

"Beau! Off Kaidan right now!" Keira ordered. Beau wined but obeyed. Kaidan wiped the dog's saliva from his face and looked at the dog. It was a German Shepard. It had black eyes and brown/black fur. It's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and spit dripped off of it and onto the floor.

"You have a dog?" Kaidan asked in surprise. The last thing he expected.

"Yeah, this is Beau. It's kinda strange though. He usually doesn't take liking to people that fast. I guess you just have a way with dogs then." Keira teased. Kiana came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't want to spoil the mood but dinner is served. Mom was going to make desert but it looks like you two already know what your having." She teased and walked back into the kitchen. Keira helped Kaidan up and they walked into the kitchen and to the dining room. A man who had to be Kalen stood there, arms crossed smiling from ear to ear.

"Looks like you've made a first impression on Beau," Kalen teased at Kaidan. Kalen uncrossed his arms and held a hand out for Kaidan. Kaidan took it. "Names Kalen. Keira's twin brother. I know, we look nothing alike. Figures though, since I'm a boy and shes a girl. You must be the wondrous Kaidan I keep hearing about. The man with L2 implants? Keira told me some of the things you can do with your implants and Biotics. Damn, I'm impressed. Even I can't use Biotics like that. Hell, none of us can. I think I'm gonna like you Kaidan, as long as you do nothing to hurt my sister here of course." Kalen teased, but held a serious expression.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kaidan replied with a serious tone and expression. Kalen smiled and walked into the kitchen where the women were already seated.

"What were you talking about in there?" Keira asked.

"Nothing important. So, whats for dinner?" Kaidan asked.

"Something better than the ships food. My mother's homemade steak and mash potatoes with brown gravy, not white and green beans. Keeps telling us that we'll get stronger if we eat them. Then for desert, some apple pie for a nice home welcoming! Looks like everyone likes you Kaidan." Keira said, and Kaidan got lost at steak really.

"Looks like I'm gonna like your family really well, if your mother can keep cooking amazing food." Kaidan said, and Keira laughed. Hannah Shepard returned with a pan of steak and placed one on each plate. She set the pan on the table for seconds later and gave everyone a scoop of mash potatoes and then added some brown gravy. Then she placed at least seven green beans on everyone's plate. She then sat down her self and everyone began eating.

"So Keira, tell me about your life on the Normandy. I heard it's amazing." Hannah said, and took a bite of her steak.

"It is, I love it there. I'm sure you guys would too. The crew is amazing, the food sucks though. We get good upgrades and get a lot of missions, so we make a lot of credits all the time." Keira said and she took a bite of her mash potatoes.

"Interesting," Kiana said. "So Kaidan, I keep hearing that you have L2 implants. What are your side effects?" Kiana seemed interested in Kaidan's implants of course.

Kaidan took a bite of his steak and answered. "I only get migraines from time to time if I'm not careful. That's just it really." Kaidan said. Kiana sat there agape.

"Wow, I've never heard that side effect before. Kalen, Keira and I only have L3 implants. Why did they give you L2?" Kiana seemed to really want to know more about Kaidan's implants.

Kaidan shrugged. "Beats me, I'm just happy I only get migraines." That seemed to make Kiana smile.

"Funny, I like you Alenko. I think you'll fit in with the family." Kiana said, and returned to her eating.

"Nice to know ma'am." Kaidan said, using his formal voice. Dinner went on as it should. Talking, laughing, eating. Later on that night after dessert Keira and Kaidan went back to their rooms and changed into something more comfortable.

"So Kaidan, anything you want to do tomorrow?" Keira asked as she slipped her arms around Kaidan.

"I don't really know London so I'm afraid I'll need a tour." Kaidan said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Perfect, then maybe we could go out for a nice dinner, just the two of us." Keira suggested, and Kaidan already nodded his head.

"I'd like that." He whispered just before he kissed her on the lips. Keira moaned in response and started to pull him to the bed to where they could spend the rest of the night in each others arms.

**Author's Note- You like? Don't worry, Kiana and Kalen have funnier parts ahead of the story. I should also tell you guys that some of the Normandy crew will be appearing in the story some more! Yay!** **LOL! Sorry if I rushed on this story too. I wanted to upload it before I had to leave. Anyway, please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Liara the fossil finder

**Author's Note-Um wow, so many reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, I got one review saying about how they don't speak in a British accent. I guess I should give you guys the full story on Shepard's family. Her father is British, but her mother is English. They have a home in both countries. Shepard and her family usually speak in an English accent, but if their like truly annoyed or irritated then they might bring out their British accent. Just saying, if you guys wanted to know. Anyway, I guess this chapter is just a little date for Shepard and Kaidan. I kinda got influenced by a romantic date scene that Henry Cavill was in. By the way, did I tell you guys my choice of an actor for Kaidan? Well, I just wanna see if you guys think so too, or if you have another idea. I personally think Henry Cavill is my Kaidan Alenko. What do you guys think? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for Kalen and Kiana. Everything else goes to Bioware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaidan awoke the next morning alone... again. It was starting to become a habit for Keira to leave the bed when Kaidan was still asleep. Kaidan sighed and climbed out of bed. He quickly dressed and went down stairs to find the siblings sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. Keira looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled.<p>

"Kaidan! Your awake! Hurry and eat, then get ready! I'm taking you out for a little bit! Just you and me! Then we'll see if we can contact some of the crew and then come back here." Keira said, she got out of her seat to grab Kaidan some breakfast. Kaidan sat down next to Kiana and Keira came back with a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and sausages. "Mother had to go out for a little bit. Kalen and Kiana are going to the mall." Keira said and sat next to Kaidan. Kaidan began to eat, Kaidan loved the food, it was so much better than the Normandy's food.

_God why can't Keira's mother cook on the Normandy? _Kaidan asked himself. Kaidan chewed and swallowed then asked, "What are we going to do today?"

Keira smiled. "What we discussed last night," she said huskily, Kaidan smiled at the memory and Kiana held a hand to her lips to hold her giggling, Kalen just started to grin like an idiot. "Take you on a tour around London, maybe say hi to some old friends and then go out for dinner, then we'll check up on the crew and head back home. Sound good?" Keira asked.

Kaidan finished the last of his breakfast and answered, "Sounds good to me." Keira smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then ran upstairs to get ready. Kaidan took a shower while Keira finished planning ahead for the week. She seemed excited, she never really acted like this on the Normandy when they were hunting down Saren. Kaidan got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, then he shaved. Keira came into the bathroom during the whole shaving process and it became awkward, but she didn't think so. All she did was smile and undress, then she got into the shower, giving Kaidan quite a view of her body. Kaidan was tempted to go right into the shower, but resisted and left the bathroom to finish getting ready. Kaidan decided to make due with simple denim jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and his some tennis shoes. Kaidan wanted to look like a normal man on a date with his not so normal girlfriend. This was their week and no way in hell was Kaidan going to let anyone mess that up. Kaidan rolled up his sleeves and finished getting ready. His hear was brushed and put in place, and he seemed fresh, which he liked. He left the room and met Kiana and Kalen downstairs.

"Hello Kaidan, you look nice." Kiana said and Kaidan smiled.

"Thank you Kiana," Kaidan replied. Kiana smiled and turned to Kalen, who had his hands in his pockets and began to whistle a soft tune. He finally glanced at the small group that was staring at him and looked back in forth between Kiana and Kaidan.

"What?" Kalen seemed confused. "I'm bored, Keira is extremely slow when it comes to getting ready for stuff like this." Kalen waited for a few minutes before yelling, "Yo Keira! Hurry up! Kiana and I are gonna miss our movie!"

"I'm coming I'm coming! Hold your horses jeez!" Keira yelled before she walked down the stairs. Kaidan looked at her and nearly fell down. She was a black skirt with a red long sleeved shirt and a black vest. She had black knee high boots on and her hair was straightened. "Jeez Kaidan, you looked like you just found out your becoming a Spectre." Keira teased.

"S-sorry, I just." _Take a deep breath Alenko._ "Sorry ma'am, just not used to seeing you in normal clothes." Kaidan replied, causing both Keira and Kiana to raise an eyebrow.

"Using formalities are we now Alenko?" Keira asked.

Kaidan chuckled and said, "Just telling the truth ma'am. Now, I believed we had something planned."

"Indeed we do. What movie are you two seeing?" Keira asked both Kiana and Kalen.

"The first Hanar Spectre. I heard it's quite good." Kiana replied.

"Oh yeah, I did. I might go and see that some time." Keira replied then turned to Kaidan. "Well, lets get going. I don't want to waste anymore time. First off, the park! It's really beautiful! I love going there all the time!" Keira said, and Kaidan smiled and followed her out the door. Kaidan found her walking towards the driver seat of the car and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nuh-uh, I'm driving." Kaidan said, and walked over to Keira who stood gaping at Kaidan.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you can't drive to save your life Keira. You and I both know that." Kaidan said, and he got in the driver's seat.

"You asshole! I can too drive! It's just that stupid mako I can't drive!" Keira shouted.

"Uh-huh right, now get in the car and tell me where this park is at." Kaidan ordered, and Keira grunted in protest but got in the other side of the car.

"I hope your happy." She mumbled and Kaidan smiled innocently and waited for directions.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the park, but Keira showed Kaidan her favorite spots.

"I remember this tree! Kalen, Kiana and I would come here and we would just talk. Kalen could play the guitar so sometimes we would listen to him play, or they would watch me sketch. Kiana would always give us the gossip, or she would bring snacks." Keira gave a sad sigh then said, "I miss the old days sometimes." Kaidan laced his fingers with Keira and pulled her to the tree. He sat down and brought Keira with him.

"This is a nice tree. Has enough shade... you must really miss it here." Kaidan said and Keira nodded her head.

Keira was about to answer when a lot of shocked gasps and 'OMYGOD IS THAT?' brought them to attention to the park. They looked around and they both spotted a very familiar looking Asari, digging through the dirt of the park.

"Liara?" Keira asked as she stood up and walked towards the doctor. Liara jumped and turned her head to Keira, blushing a deeper blue then her skin color was.

"S-Shepard! Kaidan! By the Goddess! Your world... its extraordinary! I have found something remarkable! It's a bone of a species of some fish I have not seen or heard of! It must be old! Maybe as old as the Protheans! By the Goddess Shepard! I might just make your home world my new dig site!" Liara seemed a little bit over her head. Keira shook her head and looked at the fossil, and began to laugh. Kaidan held a questioned gaze and looked at what Keira was laughing about, then he began to chuckle, which turned into a laugh.

"Liara, that's not an old fish. Hell, we still see it today. They're very dangerous." Keira began to chuckle again, then finished her answer. "Liara, that fish is a shark." Liara's eyes widened and she looked at the fossil.

"That is no shark I've ever seen before." Liara said, and Keira began to laugh again.

"That's because our sharks and other animals are different from yours Liara." Kaidan said.

"I- I feel so embarrassed. I- I never knew. I am so sorry! I should just stay on the Normandy. My curiosity for your world got the better of me and I couldn't resist. Then I began to walk around, learning the way of your species, and then I saw the park and I... I couldn't resist. I am so sorry!" Liara began to shoot out lots of apologies to Keira.

Keira held out a hand to stop Liara. "Liara, it's okay. Your new to this world. People will get over it. I find it kind of cute anyway. If you want to Liara, I can send my brother and sister to help you dig this up for you to study, and maybe take you to a museum, which I know you'll just love and probably never want to leave. Is that okay with you?" Keira asked.

"O-of course! I would be honored!" Liara sounded excited.

"Good, their movie should be over. I'll be over their talking to them, Kaidan stay here for a minute with Liara." Keira ordered and she walked off.

Kaidan glanced at Liara and asked a question he probably didn't want an answer too. "So where's the rest of the crew?"

Liara's eyes widened but answered. "I do not know much. Garrus and Tali told me that they were going to check out the security here. Joker said something about staying on the ship for his entertainment, muttering something about not knowing London, England that much. Dr. Chakwas said she was going to the hospital to help out for a few days and Wrex searched for the nearest fighting arena. I payed a visit to the library and I am rather thrilled with human history, I studied what is known as Adam and Eve, the first humans to walk Earth. Eating from the tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil causing them to gain knowledge of their surroundings and themselves, it just remarkable, and dinosaurs! An extinct race even longer then the Protheans, and you have their bones! I must study them! Your religion is most interesting as well!" Liara finished, taking a deep breath.

"Wow um, Shepard was right, you are going to love the museum. We have dinosaur bones in a lot of museums." Liara's eyes widened with excitement.

Keira finally returned. "Hey, Kalen and Kiana agreed to- why is she looking like that?" Keira asked, rather concerned for Liara's face.

"She has figured out about dinosaurs and when I told her about the museum, she nearly died I guess." Kaidan said.

"Wow..." Was all Keira could say. "Anyway, Kalen and Kiana will be here in a few minutes to take the bones back to the ship." Keira said, and they waited.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes, Kalen and Kiana arrived.<p>

"Sorry, the streets were covered in traffic." Kalen said, and Keira shook her head.

"About time. Anyway, Liara these are my siblings. My twin brother Kalen, and my little sister Kiana. Kalen, Kiana this is Doctor Liara T'soni. A Prothean expert. She helped me defeat Saren." Keira introduced the three, and Kiana's eyes widened.

"The _Liara T'soni? _OMG! I've heard so much about you! I'm a big fan! The way you know so much about the Protheans! I wish Earth had someone like you to study our findings in history. We would already know so much." Kiana complimented. The whole group stared at her in shock.

"I never knew you like the Protheans so much..." Keira trailed off.

"Of course! You know history is one of my favorite subjects! You just never bothered to listen when I tried to talk to you about it. You were always to busy talking to your friends or practicing your Biotics!" Kiana said, with an irritated tone.

"Well I'm sorry!" Keira said sarcastically, "you just never knew how to make a topic interesting!" Keira defended herself. "Now, are you two going to help Liara get this shark fossil out of the ground and onto the ship or what?" Keira asked, irritation began to crawl up her throat which meant a British accent was soon to come out of that mouth instead of an English one soon.

Kiana seemed excited then irritated now. "We get to go on your ship? Yay! I've always wanted to see the Normandy!"

"Yes, but only for a short while. Now, go get that shark fossil out of the ground now." Keira ordered, and Kalen snorted.

"Who died and made you boss?" Kalen asked.

"Your pride died when I got a higher rank then you Kalen, now move your arse!" Kiana chuckled when Kalen turned a little red. Kalen and Kiana walked towards the shark and Kalen made a little '_aw' _sound. "What?" Keira asked.

"I thought it was going to be a big shark. Instead it's one of those small ones. This sucks." Kalen whined, both of Liara's eyebrows shot up.

"You have bigger sharks Commander?" Liara asked.

Keira chuckled a little and nodded. "Huge ones Liara. One's that are big enough to eat about a quarter of the Geth and still want more. Of course, a shark isn't as big as a whale..." Keira walked off laughing when she saw the expression on Liara's face.

"Alright, we got the shark fossil, now may we go to your ship and discard this thing somewhere?" Kalen asked.

Keira nodded and said, "Yes please do, Liara should be able to get you in. Only one hour you two, then you need to leave. It's still a little early so when the museum opens, show it to Liara. I'm sure she'll just love to see some of the stuff they have in there."

Kiana nodded and motioned for Kalen and Liara to follow. They did but Kalen placed the shark fossil in the back seat with Liara.

"I feel kind of sorry for Liara." Kaidan said.

"Why?" Keira asked.

"Because knowing Kiana, she'll probably ask her a lot of questions either about the Protheans, you, or _us._ Kalen will probably flirt with her a few times, but that's not surprising." Kaidan said, and let out a long sigh.

Keira chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Your probably right. Come on then, lets go somewhere else. Got any ideas?" Keira asked, and Kaidan smiled wickedly, and pulled her against him.

"I _might _have one..."

**Author's Note- Jeez, I feel so horrible. I'm sorry I took so long to post this. Been so busy. Anyway, I wasn't going to do this at first, but everyone seems to really love Kalen and Kiana and Beau... Anyway, when I finish 'Home for the Week' I was thinking about adding a few chapters at the end about Shepard's funeral after the Collectors and maybe Kaidan telling them that he saw Shepard alive to the Shepard family after Horizon. I didn't know how I was going to do this either but I decided that when I make my ME3 story or something like that. Not only will I include Kalen and Kiana, I will also include Beau. So Beau, the German Shepard, the guard dog, the loyal friend of the Shepard family will be a valuable crew member. He won't fight! I promise! Unless you guys want him to go on missions, then tell me! Anyway, Beau will most likely be there because of a certain Shepard member bringing him with them to keep him safe and alive. Besides, it's not a ME3 without Beau! Also, one more thing, do you guys think I should make little ME3 drabbles? Or should I put them with my ME3 story? Tell me in the reviews, and REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Shenko Date

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late! My computer's charger and I didn't have anything to type with! Now I'm at my grandma's typing. Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be a little sweet. So later on in the chapter, expect fluffiness... and a few guest stars from Shepard's crew will be appearing! Enjoy! And review! **

**Disclaimer- I own no one but Kiana and Kalen and Beau! Everyone else goes to Bioware!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Kaidan?" Keira asked as Kaidan basically dragged her to the car.<p>

"I saw something and I wanted to take you there. I know you'll love it." Kaidan replied and forced her into the car. Kaidan walked to the other side and climbed into the car, then pushed a button, causing the top car to close over them. Kaidan started the car and began to drive towards the store he found for her.

"Kaidan I don't like waiting! You know that! Now tell me!" Keira ordered, irritation growing.

Kaidan glanced at her and payed attention to the rode, then smiled and said, "It's a surprise." Kaidan chucked when Keira growled at him, but ignored it.

About fifteen minutes later, Kaidan and Keira arrived at the store he saw. He smiled when he heard Keira's gasp of surprise.

"Y- you saw this? I didn't notice this? How did I not notice this? I can't believe I didn't notice this!" Keira shouted and Kaidan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Probably because you were paying attention to the rode and pointing out directions instead of looking around." Kaidan suggested, panting a kiss on her cheek.

"More like I was paying attention to the man driving the bloody car..." Keira mumbled, then turned around so she was facing Kaidan, she planted a kiss on his lips, then turned back to the store and ran inside of it.

"Hi!" A man said as he came out of a room, "welcome to Darren's Guns! We have the best guns in town! I'm Chris!"

"I'm Shepard and this is Kai-" Keira was cut off by a very excited Chris.

"The Shepard? OMYGOD! I can't believe it! People are never gonna believe me when I tell them that the Shepard came into my store! C- could you please give me an endorsement? I'll give you a discount... and a free gun!" Chris said, sweat filling his head.

Keira's eyes widened when the word 'free' came from his mouth. "You got yourself a deal!" She merely shouted, ignoring the laughing Kaidan behind her. Chris's smile widened and he pulled open a console.

"Great! Just speak into this console right here!" Chris said, and Shepard walked towards the console and begun to spoke.

"My name is Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store in London." Keira once ignored Kaidan, who was laughing hysterically behind her. "There you go, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna pick out my free gun. Where are your shotguns located?" Keira asked, determined to get her gun.

"Just around the corner," Chris said. "Now let me edit this and it will be perfect!" Keira didn't here him as she basically ran to the shotguns, with once again, a laughing Kaidan Alenko behind her.

"I can't believe you did that." Kaidan said as they got into the car with Keira's new shotgun.

"Hey, you heard him. He said the word free Kaidan, and I like the word free." Keira stated.

"You also like the word sex when I suggest it, and die Geth die when you shoot with your shotgun or run over it with the mako." Kaidan said as he pushed the button to close the top of the car.

Keira glared at him, no amusement on her face. "Ha ha, very funny. Now hurry up and drive. It's lunch time and I'm hungry." Keira ordered.

"For what?" Kaidan asked, pushing a button to start the car.

"Hmm, oh I know this great place! It's just two blocks away! Hurry up! I haven't been there in a long time!" Keira shouted.

Keira showed Kaidan the directions and they finally got to the restaurant they were looking for.

"They still have an Olive Garden? I thought they got rid of that place years ago!" Kaidan sounded shock for a moment.

"That's only in America, were in London. Wait, I thought you lived in Vancouver? Isn't Vancouver in Canada?" Keira asked, confusing dawning her face.

"Yeah but, we have American food in Canada as well, and the Olive Garden closed in Vancouver..." Kaidan said.

"Oh..." Was all Keira could say. "Well come on, I can smell pasta and I love pasta!" Keira grabbed Kaidan's hand and dragged him into the building to eat their lunch with each other.

* * *

><p>"Lunch was amazing Shepard, we should do this again." Kaidan said as they both entered the car. "It's already three. What else do you want to do?"<p>

Shepard paused for a moment before answering, "Why don't we go home and relax. Kiana and Kalen should be home by now. I just hope they aren't doing anything they shouldn't be."

"Okay then, lets go." Kaidan said, and he closed the top of the car and started it. "I must say Shepard, this is a nice place. I've never been to London before."

"Well I've never been to Canada." Shepard smiled at him, and Kaidan placed a hand on her thigh, causing a shiver from her. Kaidan smirked, and slowly massaged it. "You tease," Shepard said and Kaidan chuckled.

"That I am Shepard."

* * *

><p>Kiana and Kalen were home, a long with their mother, Hannah Shepard.<p>

"Hey we're home!" Keira shouted. Keira ran to her room real quick and placed the bag filled with her new shotgun on the floor and ran back downstairs, just in time to see Kiana.

"Hey," Kiana said, sitting on the couch with a huge smile across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Keira asked, curious.

Kalen came in and answered for Kiana just before she did, "Well, we were walking to get some lunch when we passed this gun store I have no idea what it was called, but Kiana and I heard the most interesting thing. You want to know what we heard over it's intercom?" Kalen asked, and smiled when Keira's eyes widened. "It said and I quote, 'My name is Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store in London.' Care to explain?" Kalen and Kiana ended up bursting in laughter when Keira turned as red as a cherry. Kaidan was trying to conceal his own laughter.

"They offered me a free gun! And a discount!" Keira defended herself. Kaidan ended up bursting into laughter as well.

"Were you with her when she did it Kaidan?" Kiana laughed.

"Yes!" Kaidan laughed, causing all three of them to laugh even harder.

"This is perfect sister. Wait till mother hears this one!" Kalen shouted over his laughter.

"I'm afraid mother did just hear it." Hannah Shepard said from the kitchen, an amused look plastered on her face, "and she's rather amused at the fact that her eldest daughter did that. You probably gave the guy a heart attack when he learned who you were." Hannah chuckled.

"Eh, he was excited. Anyway Kiana, Kalen, I hope that your trip to the Normandy went well?" Keira asked, concern replacing embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Keira your ship is awesome! Liara told us some stories of the missions. Damn, I wish I was on your squad. I would have had a lot of fun. Ran into your pilot, Joker. That little crippled bastard is annoying, but funny as hell. Ransacked your room too." Kalen said, earning a glare from Keira.

"You went through my cabin! You bastard! I am tempted to biotic kick you so hard in the ass that your-"

"Knock it off both of you!" Hannah ordered. "Act like adults! You have a guest in the house! Show respect!"

Keira and Kalen hanged their heads and both said in unison, "Yes mother."

Hannah then returned the smile and looked at Kaidan. "I'm sorry Kaidan. These two have to fight all the time! You'll get used to it. Now, I will be in my room if you need me. Please be good." Hannah said, and she walked to her room, leaving the four adults in the living room.

"Well Keira, come on. I want to hang out with you for a while. Let Kaidan and Kalen get to know each other. Lets have some sister bonding time." Kiana said, standing up to grab Keira's hand and drag her out the door. "See you boys later! And Kalen, don't do anything to make Kaidan get in trouble please!" Kiana shouted.

Keira placed a quick kiss on Kaidan's lips and left the house with Kiana.

"Well, I guess its just you and me buddy." Kalen said, and Kaidan gave him a nervous smile. "Come on, lets go get a drink. I know just the place." Kalen said and grasped Kaidan's arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

><p>"So..." Keira started, but didn't know what to say.<p>

"You know Keira, your so good at talking but your bad at starting conversations." Kiana stated, then asked, "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe its because you and Kalen always talked. You were such a gossiper in high school Kiana!" Keira defended.

"Still am sister." Kiana smiled, but didn't take her eye's off the road. "So, Kaidan does have a fine ass. I must agree." Kiana laughed at Keira's expression.

"Kiana! Keep your eyes away from his body!" Keira ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Kiana laughed. "So, why don't you tell me a little bit of this mission you just did Spectre Shepard? Wow, that just sounds awesome. Do you know how popular I've been? Every time I tell someone my name when they ask, they get all amazed and their like, 'Wow! Your the sister of the great Commander Shepard! How cool!' Its weird, you know? Not only that, but I have guys coming to ask me out everywhere. Their cute and all, but I like Turians more." Kiana said.

"Turians? I have a Turian in my crew. Ex-C-Sec, he's really cool. His name is Garrus Vakarian. I'm sure you'll like him." Keira said, amused.

Kiana stared at her dead panned, "First an Prothean Asari expert, then an Ex- C-Sec Turian? What the hell? What else do you have? A Krogan?" Kiana asked.

"I do actually. Urdnot Wrex, he's a mercenary. I also have a Quarian named Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya." Keira laughed at Kiana's expression.

"Jeez Keira, I think I'm getting a headache. Why oh why would you have aliens aboard an Alliance frigate? I'm not Racist, but still? You know what, why don't you tell me the story from the beginning and I'm sure I'll figure it out." Kiana said, and Keira laughed.

"All right, It began when I was stationed on the Normandy to check out Eden Prime..."

* * *

><p>"So, what was Shepard like as a kid?" Kaidan blurted out.<p>

"Which Shepard? My twin or younger sister?" Kalen asked, amused.

"Your twin, sorry, its just weird calling Shepard by her first name." Kaidan admitted, blushing.

Kalen laughed. "Its okay, I sometimes make the same mistake. To answer your question, she was normal, just like me and Kiana. She was a smart girl in Science. I was Math and Kiana was History. She played the Piano and I played Guitar. Kiana was Flute of course. Both Keira and Kiana surfed and played Volleyball, but when Keira and I turned eighteen, we were determined to join the Alliance. Mother and Father were a little edgy about it, but they supported us. Two years later Kiana did the same thing, I have no idea why though. She never seemed like a soldier, I guess it was because our parents were. We were pretty good. Keira and I were the same rank until Elysium. She got higher. I'm the same rank as you Kaidan. Kiana is also Staff Lieutenant; you want to know something weird? Kiana and I have been extremely popular. Everyone wants to hang out with us, even our Commanding Officers look down upon us with awe. Well, not all of them, but some. Get what I mean?"

Kaidan nodded, "Yeah I do, I seem to be most popular with the girls now that they've seen my picture on the news. God it's painful." Kalen laughed.

"Man you're lucky. I wish I could get girls like that- ooh! Who is that?" Kalen abandoned the topic when he saw a Quarian walk her way down the sidewalk, getting odd looks from humans around her.

"That's Tali!" Kaidan said, "stop the car." Kalen did as he was told and got out as well as Kaidan. "Tali! Hey!" Kaidan shouted towards the Quarian.

Tali looked over her shoulder and Kaidan could only guess that her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaidan! Hey! What are you doing here? Wheres Shepard?" Tali asked.

"One question at a time Tali," Kaidan said, "Shepard is with her sister, Kiana. I'm just hanging with her brother, Kalen. Kalen, this is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. Tali, this is Kalen Shepard, Shepard's twin brother." Kaidan introduced them to each other.

"Twin? How surprising, Shepard never mentioned her siblings. Nice to meet you." Tali said as she tried to do the human tradition of shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you to Tali, and I must say, I don't think I've ever met a Quarian before. You're rather different then what I expected, no offense." Kalen said.

"Non taken," Tali said.

"So Tali, what are you doing here?" Kaidan asked.

"Well, I was with Garrus, but I somehow managed to loose him and I'm trying to find him." Tali explained, a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Want us to help you find him?" Kalen asked instantly. Kaidan rolled his eyes at the obvious crush that was forming on Kalen, and stopped the chuckle that was threatening to come when he saw the faint flick of hope in his eyes.

"Sure! Thanks!" Tali said, missing the obvious crush, but one was forming on her obviously.

"Great!" Kalen said, and left for the car with an amused Kaidan and rather happy Tali following him.

**I'm so sorry for the delay! First my computer broke down then I had so much school work! Can you forgive me? I'll try to give you guys one here soon! Or if I get more than two reviews, I may just update in tomorrow? We'll see. Depends on the reviews. Hope you enjoy, review!**


	6. Chapter 6 New Crushes?

**Author's Note- Grr... sorry I haven't updated this story in a while guys. I've been busy with my other story on the Avengers. Now this one kinda goes back into Shepard's past... learning about her father and how he 'died', but I do have something big planned for my next story with the Shepard's when they are fighting the Reaper War. I think it will be pretty cool:) I really just wanted to introduce the other Shepard's in this story first, and it will have to end soon. I'll probably have a few more chapters, than an epilogue, and then I'll be done. So read, and review when you are done please! And I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Keira and Kiana had just left the shop that Keira was forced to go to with her little sister. She doesn't remember what it was called, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Sure, Keira would go shopping for clothes every now and then, but only when she needed to. Kiana on the other hand, loved it. Keira would never complain though, because she never wanted to see her sister sad by telling her to do it by herself, and Keira didn't mind. She loved to spend time with Kiana, it made them closer. A brief thought of Ashley and her mentioning her sister's made Keira stop and think of her friend. She still blamed herself for Ashley's death. She always told herself that there could've been some way to save her. She couldn't look Ashley's family in the eyes and tell them that she had to sacrifice Ashley for the team. The grief and anger and sadness on their faces. No matter what, Keira knew that they blamed her.<p>

"Keira! Hey are you listening to me?" Kiana's persistent voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Keira asked, rubbing her eyes to clear out the blur.

"I said are you feeling alright? You looked kind of pale for a sec... whats wrong?" Kiana's voice changed from annoyed to concern, and she grabbed her elder sister by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm fine Kiana, I was just thinking of something that got me distracted. Come on, lets get going." Keira pulled away from her sister and walked towards the car, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw what was ahead of her.

It was Garrus, talking to security. Oh God what did he do?

"Fine Keira but I still say you d-," Kiana stopped what she was saying when she saw the Turian as well. "Who the hell is that?" She asked, eyes wide in awe and concern.

"That's Garrus... what did he do now? Oh hold on Kiana, let me go get him." Keira walked away from her sister and towards the security guard, and stopped right next to Garrus, who looked surprised to see her. "Excuse me sir, I'm Commander Shepard. Is there a problem?" Keira asked, making sure she put on her 'authority voice' to intimidate the guard, who easily was when he heard who she was.

His eyes wide, he said, "Uhh yes ma'am. You see here, this Turian was trying to breach into a secured area for Alliance only." Keira sighed, and placed her hands over her face and dragged them down, clearly frustrated.

"What do I need to sign or pay for?" She asked.

"Just sign these ma'am. This is his one warning. If he does it again, we'll have to take him into custody." The guard gave her the pad, and she typed her name out and gave it back to him. "Thank you Commander, it was an honor to meet you." Then he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the two comrades alone.

"Garrus what were you thinking?" Keira asked then changed her mind. "You know what? Never mind, come on. I'll take you back to the ship, just don't do this again." She said and she led him to her sister.

"If its any consolation Shepard, they had horrible security at the place you humans call 'Town Square', so I decided to fix it. You would think that they would allow C-Sec or a comrade of you to go right on in." Garrus said, falling in step beside her.

"Garrus, humans are different. We don't really like C-Sec and you are an ex one by the way, and they probably wouldn't believe you if you told them you were one of my comrades." Keira said. "Here we are. Garrus, I would like you to meet Kiana, my baby sister. Kiana, meet Garrus Vakarian. A fellow comrade and the turian on my team." Garrus seemed shocked when he heard the word sister from her. You never would have thought that Shepard would have had siblings at all really. Kiana seemed fascinated by him as well.

"You're Garrus? Wow! Keira has told me a lot about you! What are you doing here alone?" Kiana asked, and Keira perked up at the question.

"Yeah Garrus why are you here alone?" She asked, clearly interested in his answer.

"Well I was here with Tali, but we got separated and I can't find her." He said, not taking his eyes from Kiana. He seemed clearly interested in her, and she did look like a younger version of Shepard. Where all the Shepard family Alliance? He couldn't help but wonder. He would have to ask later.

Keira, not missing any of their staring, started to smile to herself. "Well come on Garrus. We'll take you back to our place. We can try and find Tali, we'll see if mother can help us find her, then get you two back on the ship." Keira said, and walked to the car with two of them following her. They all got into their respective seats, and started to drive home.

* * *

><p>Finally, they had made it home, and Keira was a little surprised to see Kalen's car there as well.<p>

"Huh, I wonder what Kalen and Kaidan are doing back now..." Keira asked, and Kiana shrugged and walked into the house. Garrus, confused by this Kalen, stopped and asked Shepard.

"Who's Kalen?"

Keira smiled and said, "My twin brother." She nearly laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"You have a twin brother?" He asked, shocked and eager to learn more.

She laughed, "Yes, and you would like him." She said, and then she turned and walked into her home, with Garrus following her.

Garrus walked into the living room, observing her home, and nearly fell over from what he saw.

There sat Tali and a man who he expected to be 'Kalen' sitting down next to her and talking. A smile was on his face, and it was obvious that he had a crush for her. He looked exactly like Shepard, but he was male, and more muscled then her. Though she did have a very firm body, his was made of mostly muscle. Kaidan sat across from them, observing them with an amused and curious gaze. Keira was smiling widely now, and Kiana was staring in awe. The mother was just standing there dumbfounded by the two aliens in her home.

Hannah Shepard looked up when she saw her two daughters, and a smiled appeared on her face. "Keira! Kiana! You're back! How was it- Oh... you found one too?" She asked when she saw Garrus. She realized what she said, her eyes widening at the face of her children, you looked shocked to how she put it. She quickly corrected herself. "It's not that I'm racist or anything! Oh no! It's just that I wasn't expecting a turian or quarian at my home really. I hope you don't mind." She gave them a quick smile, and turned to Keira and gave her a stern look. "I want to meet you in the kitchen." She commanded, and left her children to talk with the aliens.

Keira gulped rather loudly, and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she entered, her mother's voice was all she could hear.

"Why did you and Kalen pick up random aliens out in the street? That could be dangerous! What if they have diseases?"

"Uh mum... A: They can hear you probably and might be very insulted, and B: Those two aliens are my comrades, they helped me defeat Saren." Her mother's eyes widened again.

"Of course their your comrades! I was a fool for believing differently! Oh someone just shoot me now. That was embarrassing! Are they staying for dinner?" She asked, and Keira quickly shook her head no.

"No, they need to get back to the ship. We we're going to find Tali but it looks like she was already found. By the way, whats with her and Kalen?" She asked, and her mother smiled.

"He hasn't stopped talking to her, he's been staring at her as if she's the most beautiful thing in the world. It's quite funny really." Her mother chuckled, and Keira released a laugh as well.

"Well then, I finally found something to blackmail him with now." She smirked sneakily, and left the kitchen. "Garrus, Tali! You've had your fun, but you have to go back to the ship now! I'll have Kalen and Kiana take you, since their giving me death glares right now. Remember Kalen, Kiana one hour then you come back here." She looked them in the eyes, to show them not to disobey her. Kiana held her hands up in surrender, and Kalen snickered quietly. Soon they left, with Kalen's question of if turian's really do have 'reach and flexibility' like people said they do.

Keira, completely embarrassed by them, flopped herself down on the couch and put her hands to her face and groaned loudly.

"God I hate those two dimwits sometimes." She said, and she heard Kaidan's snicker and felt him sit down. She gave him a light smack on his chest, and cuddled up to his side. Mostly because he was warm and she loved to feel his well defined abs.

"Keira! Kaidan! Could you come help out with dinner please?" Keira's mother shouted from the kitchen. Both Keira and Kaidan groaned at the fact they had to get up, when they just got comfy.

"Yes mum hold on!" Keira shouted, and turned to Kaidan as they both got up. "I'm going to wake you up early tomorrow so we can go to the beach." She said, and he smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be waiting then." He said, and they both walked into the kitchen to help their mother out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- It is done! Once again, sorry and a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also, has anyone seen The Hobbit? (If you like that sort of thing) Cause I have! Twice really! I loved it that much! It was awesome! I truly loved fell in love with Kili, Fili and Thorin! They were hot for dwarfs! Also, if you like things like Lord of The Rings, I've been tempted to start a LOTR'S fanfic lately about LegolasOC... I don't know yet...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!  
><strong>


End file.
